Geeky Sam Meets Captain Jack
by ziva2012
Summary: I think the title says it all. This is my interpretation of that momentous event. It was written under my other pen name, Lady of the Lake, in 2007. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"Geek Girl Meets Sailor Jack"

The two strangers just sat there glaring at him as he tried to untangle his fishing line. The geeky boy glared at Jack as though Jack had just broken his favorite toy. And the geeky girl looked as though she might fall down on the deck and kick her legs in a fit of temper.

He wasn't sure why they were here in the first place, and he couldn't for the life of him think of any reason to offer his help to these two imbeciles. After all, they weren't his problem. He had left the Air Force eight months ago and he was enjoying his retirement ... well, most of the time. Right now things were a little boring, but he wasn't about to tell them that. He knew things would get better just as soon as he found a couple of sport fishermen who wanted to hire him to take them out for the day ... or better yet, for the entire weekend. Yeah, that would be great!

Jack looked at his watch and made the pronouncement that shut the proverbial door in their faces. He was not going to help them, and that was that.

"Oh, and hay look, your time is up!" Jack shouted gleefully. Then he watched as the two stood up to leave. The one called Daniel stepped up onto the seat and climbed out of the boat before removing his life vest, while Sam remained on deck, trying to pull the life vest off over her head. _What the hell kind of name is Sam for a girl? I must have misunderstood._ Jack motioned for her to step up on the dock before removing the flotation device, as per regulations. She did as he asked and the life vest finally came off with a whoosh, leaving her blonde hair standing up all over her head.

"Wait a minute," Jack told her, as she began following her geeky friend down the dock. She turned back and looked at Jack hopefully through the thick lenses of her glasses, her eyes appearing very large and very blue.

"What did you say your name was?" Jack asked her as he stood up, and her expression went from frustration to distrust.

"Why?" she asked, twisting her full lips into a crooked bow.

"Cause, I think you're kinda cute ... even under all that..." He gestured, waving his hands around while staring at her well-covered bosom. Sam blushed.

"I thought maybe we could hang out a while. Get to know each other better," he offered, and her mouth dropped open like a goldfish taking in a gulp of oxygenated water. Then she slapped her mouth shut and looked him up and down. Jack's toes curled inside his worn deck shoes as her eyes scanned his crotch before moving up to his face.

"I don't even know you," she said stepping backward. It was as though she thought he might be some sort of pervert or sex fiend, or at the very least he might be infested with cooties. He wasn't worried. He'd gotten that sort of look before, but he'd always been able to bed the woman he wanted.

"Ya, well, I thought we could do something about that. You know, have some dinner, a little wine."

"You mean like a date?" Sam looked doubtful, as though she didn't believe he was serious.

"You can call it that," he said agreeably. He thought he was too old to _date_, but he wasn't too old to have a good time in the sack. And he knew he could fuck this geek-girl until she screamed. But he wasn't about to tell her that because she'd probably run so fast that even an M1 rocket couldn't catch up with her. She was definitely a shy one. She seemed interested, he could tell by the purse of her lips and the lift of her eyebrows, but she still hadn't given him an answer. Instead, she chewed on her full bottom lip as she considered his proposal.

Jack could sense the irritation of the geek boy as he stood on the dock, staring down at them. He was listening to their conversation and Jack didn't like it. He wished the guy would just get lost!

"I don't drink alcohol; it makes me crazy," she finally stated regarding his offer of wine with dinner, and Jack smiled at her unpretentiousness and her frankness. Getting to know her better was going to be a challenge but an interesting one.

"Ya, it has a tendency to do that to some people. But I promise I'll take good care of you ... keep you out of trouble and all," he vowed.

He couldn't explain it, but there was just something about those pouty, pink lips and those big blue eyes that made his old pecker want to do things it hadn't done for quite some time. Not that it had forgotten how; his hand made sure of that. Truth be told, he hadn't gone on a date in over twenty years. Oh, sure, he'd had a few close encounters since his divorce five years ago, but they weren't really dates. He had just picked up some woman in a bar and went to her place, where he'd screwed her senseless and left her feeling glad he had come ... pun intended.

He'd been married for twelve years and they'd had a son. But both the woman and the boy belonged to another man now, and Jack spent most of his time alone or with a bunch of drunken fishermen on his boat. And that was the way he liked it. Well, usually. But right now he was sensing something he hadn't felt in a long, long time, and it made him feel alive and young again!

"So, what d'ya say? Will you stay here with me? It'll only take me a few minutes to clean up, and then we can go get that dinner," he told her, dangling the proverbial worm under her cute little nose.

"Yes! Yes, I'd like that," she told him enthusiastically with a teeth-flashing smile.

Jack was feeling great until he heard an annoying sound. It was the geek-boy Daniel and he was clearing his throat as though a large piece of bait fish was stuck in it. Jack frowned at him and waved him away with one hand. "Go on now! She's staying here with me," Jack growled at the baby-faced boy who jumped as though struck. But Jack had to give the boy credit; he didn't give up.

"Sam, are you sure you wanna do this?" the boy-man asked her, his face full of concern for his friend.

"Yes, Daniel. Go back to the hotel. I'll be fine. I'll phone you tomorrow," she said, without even turning around to look at him. Her blue eyes were focused on Jack's brown ones, as if there was no one else in the world for her, and Jack's ego soared.

"My name is Samantha, but people call me Sam," she told him, and Jack nodded.

"Sit down, Sa-man-tha, and I'll go below and clean up," Jack said, pronouncing her name slowly. Running his hand over the bristles on his jaw, he disappeared below into the tiny cabin.

Jack had never been one for fancy dress-up clothes. Hell, it had even been hard for him to wear black socks with his dress uniform, so it was no surprise that he had nothing much in his wardrobe but some beige Dockers and a few knitted shirts from which to choose. Oh, and two dozen or so white, cotton socks!

_It's a good thing Little Miss Librarian isn't much of a dresser,_ he told himself as he pulled on a black knitted shirt which buttoned at the neck. But he left it unbuttoned and splashed a bit of spicy cologne on the triangle of bare skin exposed there.

Taking one last look in the small mirror above the tiny sink, he considered the wrinkles and lines on his fifty-five-year-old face. He knew he was good looking because women had told him so all of his life, but lately he thought he was beginning to look old.

Sam was obviously much younger than him. Mid-thirties? Did she think he looked old? She had accepted his offer of a date, but was it because she was still hoping to convince him to help her and geek boy, or was it because she found him attractive?

_There's only one way to find out, Jacko,_ he told himself and then he grabbed his leather bomber jacket and climbed the stairs.

Sam sat watching for him, and as his head appeared through the hatch her eyes seemed to grow to twice their normal size, as though she was looking at him through the bottom of a bottle. It was those damned eye glasses! He hated those ugly things and he intended to get them off her … along with everything else … as soon as possible! But wait, was that lust he saw in those sapphire eyes?

"Okay?" He turned around slowly, giving her time to look him over.

"Oh, yes! You clean up nicely," she said with a little embarrassed chuckle, as she rose to greet him. He stepped up beside her, and he could see her nose wiggling as she sniffed the air.

"Mmmm, what is that smell?" she asked.

"Eternity. I've worn it for years; my ex-wife use to buy it for me by the gallon, so I've still got a big, huge supply," he joked as he offered her his hand.

"I really like it," she told him, taking his hand and giving him a big, flash bulb kind of smile.

Jack smiled back and her eyes went to the dimples in his tanned cheeks. And for a few seconds they both just stood there, locked in the moment.

When they came out of it, Sam climbed up on the bench before carefully stepping onto the dock. Jack followed closely behind her, placing a firm hand in the center of her lower back. They walked side-by-side down the wooden planks till they reached the parking area, where Jack unlocked his big, black truck.

"Up you go," he said, putting his big hands around her waist and lifting her up onto the seat.

He had surprised her, and she gave a little cry of shock as she was lifted through the air. She quickly tried to recover her composure, pulling down her plaid, pleated skirt which had slid up to reveal a wide expanse of pale, smooth thigh.

But Jack's eyes had caught the luscious sight before she could cover up, and he winked at her, causing her to blush once again.

"Nice...skirt, Sam," he told her, wondering how far the blush continued. Did it reach down below the neckline of her blouse?

Jack went around and got in on the driver's side, tossing his leather jacket into the back seat. He might need it later, but right now the temperature was perfect. He couldn't help wonder why she was wearing so much clothes. Did she always dress in so many layers?

"Are you sure you're not hot with all that on," he asked her, glancing over at her taupe-colored coat as he steered the big truck out onto the highway.

"Well, I am a bit warm actually," she admitted.

"Why don't you take your coat off?"

She followed his suggestion, and slipped out of the long sleeves, letting the coat rest on her shoulders. Under the coat she had on a long-sleeved back sweater with a V neck and under that a brown and white blouse that tied in a soft bow in the vicinity of her collar bone.

As he drove he continued to make sidelong glances at her clothing and her chest, which he noted was certainly far from flat. She was about a 36 D if he wasn't mistaken; a woman's bra size was one thing Jack had always been good at guessing.

"So, you like sea food?" He turned left onto a little road that led down to the beach and a small, family-owned restaurant that he liked.

"Yes! I love it!"

"Good, cause that's about all this places serves," Jack informed her, as he pulled the truck into an empty spot in the sandy parking lot.

The place was almost packed with diners, which was typical for a Friday night. He wondered if any of his friends would be here, and he also wondered what they'd say when they saw him show up with a woman. Since moving here six months ago, he had become a regular on Friday nights, but he always came alone.

"Wait, and I'll help you down," he told her, realizing that the height of his truck was a little awkward for most women. He also wanted an excuse to touch her again.

Jack opened her door and Sam turned toward him, her hands on his shoulders as he grabbed onto her waist. He pulled her toward him and allowed her body to slide through his hands until her toes touched the ground between his legs. For several seconds she just stood there, her hands still on his shoulders and his hands firmly about her ribcage.

Without thinking Jack brought his thumbs up over the sides of her breasts, feeling their fullness through her clothing. Their faces were mere inches apart as she remained standing on her toes, her head tilted back. He looked down at her, their eyes locking as he bent his head toward hers.

His lips got to within four inches of hers before he pulled back. He didn't want to scare her off, and he was pretty certain that kissing her so soon would do just that. So he slowly withdrew his hands from her, and she stepped back, letting out the breath that she'd been holding. Then she tugged at her skirt and smoothed her sweater before reaching into the cab of the truck for her coat.

"No, you don't need that. We'll be inside," he told her, but she clutched it to her chest like a shield.

"My wallet and hotel key are in it," she explained.

"Leave it. My truck has an alarm," he assured her, so she laid the coat on the seat and stepped away from the truck.

Jack slammed the door and activated the security system with the remote. It made two little chirping noises, and Jack looked at her and smiled.

"See? All safe and sound!"

Sam smiled at him, the dimple in her left cheek making an appearance for the first time since he'd met her. It was cute, and he hoped she'd smile a lot more tonight, because he really wanted to see that dimple again!

Sally, the teen-aged daughter of the owner, saw him and waved him over to his favorite table. It was in a corner by the window, and had a really great view of the ocean. Of course the girl had immediately noticed that Jack was not alone, as had her mother who was working behind the bar.

The woman called out a friendly welcome to Jack, and several men who were sitting at the bar turned and waved or said 'hello'. And they all noticed Sam and gave her a good once over, as they did with all strangers who entered their little town. But Jack noticed that their reaction to Sam was more than just the usual perfunctory glance; they looked and then they looked again.

And then they began to talk amongst themselves, and Jack knew that Sam was making an impression. He just wasn't sure what kind of an impression it was! It was time to go have a chat with his friend, Mac.

"I'm gonna go into the kitchen for a minute and say hey to the owner. He's a good friend. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not!"

Sam looked down at the menu that the teenager had handed her, while Jack got up and went around the end of the bar and through the swinging door into the small, hot kitchen. Mac, the owner and head cook, was filling a deep fryer with frozen French fries.

"Hey, Mac, how's it goin'?" Jack asked.

"Pretty good, but not as good as it's goin for you apparently," he said, and Jack knew that he had already seen Sam through the pass-through window above the counter.

"Yeah, isn't she somethin'? I just met her this afternoon. She's a scientist from Washington, D.C. She works for the government...designs rockets or something."

"Well, she sure is a looker! But she sounds way smarter than you, Jack. What on earth could you two have in common," Mac asked him as he removed two lobsters from a pot of boiling water and set them out to drain.

"You're not sayin' I'm dumb, are you?" Jack asked the man who appeared to be about Jack's age. They both had graying hair, but Jack was in good shape, while Mac had a big, protruding stomach.

"Nah, you're not dumb. But a scientist for Christ's sake! What on earth will you two talk about?"

"Don't know that we'll be doing that much talking, Mac," Jack joked, and the other man laughed.

"Well, if that's the case, I hope you can remember how, Jack," he teased.

Jack grabbed a French fry from the basket and dodged Mac's big hand as it aimed for the back of Jack's head.

"It's like ridin' a bike, Mac. And I've always been very good at riding a bike," Jack told him with a big shit-eating grin on his face.

By the time he got back to their table, his usual beer was there, and Sam had apparently ordered one too. That sort of surprised Jack since he had gotten the feeling that she was more of a cola kind of girl.

Sally came back and asked them what they wanted to eat. After they both ordered the Friday fish and chip special, she left them to put some more quarters in the juke box. The song that played next was a new one that Jack had heard a few times and he liked it. The male singer had a nice voice too, and he reminded Jack of Frank Sinatra.

"So, am I gonna have to watch how many of those you drink?" he asked, watching as she took a sip of her beer.

"Oh, no, two is my limit. One time when I had three I did something really stupid," she confided, rolling her eyes.

"And what was that?" he asked lifting his eyebrows.

"Well, I was told that I took off my bra and flashed my breasts out the dorm window, but I don't remember doing it," she confessed, a little snort following her last word.

"You what? Nah, I can't believe you'd do that. I bet your friends were putting you on, Sam. Say, would you mind if I..."

Jack reached out and removed her eyeglasses, placing them on the table.

"I like your eyes. It's seems like such a crime to hide them," he told her as she tried to focus on his mouth.

"It's difficult for me to see without them, but I suppose I could leave them off for a while. So, how long have you lived here?"

He tried to wipe the vision of Sam's bare breasts out of his mind, but all he could think about for the next couple of minutes was a naked Sam, her breasts hanging down as she bent out of a window...or as she leaned out of his truck window ... or as she sat straddling his thighs … or…

"Jack? Jack?"

"What?" he barked grumpily. He had totally zoned out, and he wasn't sure for how long.

"I asked you how long you've lived here?"

"Almost six months. I retired last year from the Air Force. Then I sold my house in California and moved up here to get away from the crowds. I like it here; it's more relaxed, not as fast-paced. I like the weather better too."

"Is there any circumstance in which you would consider leaving here?"

"Leave here? You mean to return to the Air Force? I don't know. I guess I might if it was for a good reason, like to save the planet or something," he said in jest.

"What if I told you that is exactly what you'd be doing, Jack?"

He frowned thoughtfully, and was about to answer when Sally showed up with their baskets of fish and chips. He and Sam had both finished their beers, so he ordered another for each of them.

For the next ten minutes they sat eating quietly. Then Jack asked her to tell him more about the tape that had been found in Egypt. After she told him the entire story as she knew it, Jack sat back in his chair and looked out the window at the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Sam said, and then she looked back at Jack and found that he was staring straight at her.

"Yes, you are," he told her. She took a few quick gulps of her beer.

"No, I'm not. You're just trying to change the subject."

"Yes, you are beautiful, and I am _not _trying to change the subject. In fact, I'll do it," he said, and Sam's eyes grew wide.

"You will? You'll do it, as in you'll go with us and fly that space craft?" she asked, her tone incredulous.

"Yes. But only on one condition."

"And what condition would that be?" she asked, before taking another gulp of her beer.

"That you let me make love to you first," he said as he leaned toward her. He spoke quietly, romantically, and Sam's face turned three shades of crimson.

"I ... I ... don't know what to say! I've never ... I mean no one has ever wanted to… Oh, golly!"

Jack gazed at her with a look of disbelief on his face. _Could it be that this beautiful woman is still a virgin?_ he asked himself as he gazed into her big blue eyes. "You've never what? You're not saying that you've never been with a man before, are you?" Jack gulped his beer, needing something cold to put out the fire he felt burning in his groin.

"Yes. I mean **no**! I've never been with a man before. Does it matter? I'm a fast learner," she assured him, and Jack nearly choked on his beer. After a one minute coughing fit, which garnered curious looks from almost everyone in the restaurant, Jack was finally able to speak again.

"Of course it matters! For Christ's sake," he hissed, "what do you think I am? I'm not going to take advantage of your innocence. I'd feel like I was raping you or something," he whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"But if I _want_ you to take advantage of my innocence, then what harm is there?" Sam had finished her second beer and had just signaled Sally for another. She was getting wasted and Jack knew he had to step in.

"Sam, I think you've had enough to drink. Come on. I'd better take you back to your hotel now," he said, standing up.

"No! Jack, don't treat me like I'm some kind of fragile flower or something," she complained, remaining in her chair. "I am not leaving here until you promise to take advantage of me," she said a little too loudly. Several people snickered and Jack sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, God, I'll never be able to show my face in here again," he told her. Sally brought both of them another beer, and Jack decided that maybe if they were both drunk as skunks she'd probably pass out, and he wouldn't be able to get it up. However, thus far the beer wasn't having a detrimental effect on that part of his anatomy. In fact, he was so damned ready that it was all he could do to remember where he was. What he wanted to do was pull her across the table and fuck her right there!

He took several gulps of the cold brew and belched quietly, trying to swallow the sound. Sam giggled.

"You shouldn't suppress your belches, Jack. It'll give you a belly ache," she told him, and then _**he**_ giggled.

_My, God, now she's got you giggling like a girl, _he told himself, dismayed. He lowered his voice an octave and tried to sound very macho. "Bull shit! Where on earth did you hear a stupid thing like that?" he asked her in his best cave man voice.

"My suite mate in college told me. She knew a lot of stuff ... about drinking and boys and sexual stuff. She was fast and hot or so I was told. The guys used to crawl in and out of her dorm window. That was in the days when the boys and girls lived in separate dorms. Today they're all co-ed. Can you believe it? All those men in the same dorm with the women! It's no wonder I never got laid," Sam told him, shaking her head with disappointment.

"Wait a fricken minute! Let me get this straight; you think you would have had sex if you had lived in a co-ed dorm?"

"Well, it certainly would have increased the odds. God, I wish I'd had sex when I was younger! Now no one will want me, and I'll die a shriveled up old maid," she said with a sob.

_Not if I have anything to say about it,_ Jack said to himself, as he made a decision that could affect both their lives forever.

TBC

AN: Geeky Sam will always be one of my favorite Stargate characters and Amanda Tapping's performance was brilliant! I hope you are enjoying this version of what happened when Captain Jack met the geeky scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sam had clearly had too much to drink and Jack was feeling no pain. Even so, his mind was still clear enough to argue with his libido about what he should do next. Should he fuck her or shouldn't he?

"Sam, come on, let's get outta here. I'll take you to your hotel before I'm too drunk to drive," he said, pulling her up out of her chair. She swayed a bit and then leaned against him as he tossed some money onto the table. He grabbed her eyeglasses at the last second and shoved them into his pants pocket as he hauled her toward the door.

"G-night all," Sam called out in a very cheerful voice, and Jack just waved and grinned stupidly at Sally and the others.

Almost everyone in the place turned and said good-night to the pair, who would no doubt be the main topic of conversation in this usually boring diner for the remainder of the evening and then some. Right before they headed out the door, he heard Mac yell from the kitchen, "Don't forget to practice safe sex, Jack!"

"Smart ass," Jack replied under his breath.

When they got to the truck, there was no way that Sam could climb into the cab, so once again Jack had to lift her. First he hoisted her up onto the seat. Then he hauled her legs around so that she was facing the front. Her skirt had slid up her thighs again, and this time Jack got a good look at the crotch of her white panties before her modesty woke up long enough for her to tug her skirt down.

While he was reaching around her to fasten her seat belt, her upper body fell heavily over his shoulder, her right breast pressing into the side of his face. Apparently she had just fallen asleep or passed out. Well, wasn't that just great! He used his weight to push her back against the seat and fastened her seat belt securely around her. Then he spread her coat over her and shut the door, wondering how this evening would end. He still had qualms about her being a virgin, but part of him kept saying that someone had to change that, so why shouldn't it be him?

He got into the driver's seat and looked at her relaxed face for a minute, marveling at her beauty. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady and relatively quiet. He was about to start the engine when he remembered that he had no idea where she was staying. Very carefully he searched her coat pockets till he found the key card to her hotel room. He wasn't surprised to see that it didn't have the hotel's name on it. Next he took out her wallet and looked for some sort of note, credit card receipt, or something that would give him a clue as to where she was staying. But there was nothing but some cash and a couple of credit cards. Damn! He would have to wake her up or take her back to his boat.

"Sam! Sam, wake up! Sam!" He shook her gently and her head began to roll back and forth against the head rest. "Sam, what hotel are you staying at?"

"No, you idiot, that's not right! It won't work unless I re-calibrate it," she said. Obviously she thought she was someplace else. She kept murmuring things that didn't make sense, at least to him, so he finally decided to let her sleep and head for his home on the water. After a short drive they arrived back at the marina parking lot. Jack decided the only way he could carry his sleeping beauty all the way to his boat was over his shoulder, so that is what he did.

Jack was relieved that he didn't run into anyone on the dock, as carried her across the parking lot and along the dock. Carrying her was not easy, especially in his inebriated condition. While Sam was not particularly heavy, her body was long. Jack pressed her long legs into his chest with one hand, his arm wrapped tightly around them while his other hand was braced against her ass to keep her from sliding off his shoulder. Unable to resist her curvy butt, which was right next to his face, he smoothed his hands over the soft, tempting mounds beneath her skirt. He squeezed once and then again, feeling his groin swell with desire. It was all he could do to concentrate on getting her below into the cabin without banging her head, but somehow he managed it.

Finally Sam was stretched out on her back on his bunk and now Jack stood over her, wondering if he should remove some of her clothing. Using the excuse that she'd be more comfortable undressed, he began undressing her. First he removed her black shoes ... what used to be called Mary Jane's back in his youth ... and then he sat her up and let her body lean against his as he pulled her arms out of her utilitarian sweater. He was finally able to maneuver her and get the black, bulky sweater over her head. Now came the part he had been anticipating for longer than he had even realized. The soft thin material of her blouse buttoned down the front, and Jack carefully pushed each little, round, pearl-like button through its corresponding hole until all twenty of the annoying little buggers were undone and Sam's upper body lay before him, covered only by her bra. _She doesn't go in for fancy lingerie either, _he said to himself, marveling at how sexy the simple white, cotton bra looked with Sam wearing it.

Forcing himself to stop gawking at her and continue, Jack pulled her up again and held her against his chest as he pulled the sleeves of the blouse down her arms. In the moonlight that slanted in through the small round windows, Sam's skin seemed to glow with an almost ethereal light. She was perfect, smooth and silky to the touch, and Jack couldn't stop himself from tasting that heavenly skin. _Just a few kisses won't hurt, _he reasoned. His hot lips met warm, pale skin as he left a trail of kisses from her shoulder, down one arm and across the tops of her breasts. Sam moaned and for a second Jack felt like a boy getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He quickly laid her down on her back and began unzipping her skirt, but he was stopped before he could get the zipper all the way down. Sam moaned and rolled to her side, and Jack froze, thinking that if she woke up now, she might be frightened and scream her head off. And he really didn't want to be arrested for attempted rape. So he left her the way she was, covering her with a blanket before hanging her blouse up in his closet.

Ignoring the other bunk in the tiny cabin, he went up on deck to try and get comfortable for the night, figuring that a lady like her needed her privacy. After removing his trousers and hanging them over the back of a chair, he sat down and put his feet up on another deck chair. After an hour of shifting about, he had finally given up on the uncomfortable canvas folding chairs and had traded them for a place on the five-foot-long bench which housed the life preservers. He was just dozing off on his back when he heard someone climbing the stairs.

Figuring it had to be Sam, Jack stayed where he was, curiously watching as she walked toward him. He couldn't help but notice that her skirt was gone and all she was wearing were her white bra and panties. And the moonlight appeared to give them an effervescent glow, as though she were some sort of sea siren, coming to have her way with him. He hoped.

"Jack, come below. You can't possibly be comfortable here," she said, her hand out-stretched toward him.

_Well, at least she didn't scream rape and order you to take her home,_ he observed to himself, feeling very relieved.

He sat up and swung his bare feet to the deck, the blanket that had protected him from the cool night mist becoming tangled with his legs. He jerked it aside and stood up, and his body collided with hers. They stood face to face, his growing erection pressed between their bodies. And even though he wanted her more than he'd wanted anyone in a long, long time, he still wasn't sure he should make love to someone like her. What if he hurt her? What if he wasn't good for her? What if she had regrets tomorrow?

"Sam, are you one hundred percent sure you wanna do this? I have to be honest, once I start I won't be able to stop," he admitted, staring down into her eyes where a twinkle of moonlight was reflected in their depths.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to admit I'm a little scared, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you," she told him, tilting her face up toward his.

"That's good because you can. We'll take it slow and easy," he said, gently pressing his lips to hers as his arms encircled her body. Her arms became trapped between their bodies as he pulled her tightly against him, grinding his lips on hers. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt before managing to slide her hands up around his neck as Jack's tongue licked over her lips, seeking entrance.

He could tell she'd had little experience kissing; her lips were way too stiff and unyielding. He'd have to teach her how to kiss him too. Well, that was certainly all right with him, since practicing would be a lot of fun!

"Sam, relax your lips and open your mouth," he instructed, and Sam did as he asked, allowing his tongue to taste and explore her sweet innocence. Soon she was getting the hang of it, her mouth molded to fit his. Even her tongue was getting into the act, skimming softly over his thin sculpted lips.

"Let's go below," Jack suggested, turning her around and guiding her with a hand in the center of her lower back. He couldn't resist sliding his palm lower over her ass and giving one rounded cheek a little pinch. Sam let out a little shriek and her whole body shivered. She might protest but he could tell she was enjoying herself.

"Shhhh! There are other people here at the marina, so we'll have to keep it down, honey. But someday I'd love to take you some place where you can scream your head off," he told her, as they stepped down into the mostly dark cabin.

She hung on tightly to the railing as she slowly descended the short flight of stairs. It was dark and she obviously didn't want to fall head first into the cabin.

"Do you want the light on?" he asked as she stopped suddenly at the foot of the stairs, her hands going out to feel her way to the bunk. Jack, who was used to navigating the boat in the dark, was right behind her and he guided her in the right direction, his hands at her waist.

"No, that's okay. It's just that I'm not wearing my glasses and everything is kind of a blur. But I'd rather keep the light off, if it's okay with you. Getting naked with a guy is kind of daunting," she admitted.

"Except when you're drunk and you take off your bra and flash people from your bedroom window," he teased, and Sam giggled.

"I can't believe I actually told you about that," she cried.

"I can't believe you actually _did_ that! I wonder what else you've done while under the influence."

"Well, apparently I asked some boat captain to have sex with me," she said, giggling nervously

"That's true; you did. You're not sorry, are you?" he asked, still willing to give her an out.

Sam turned around as she felt her thighs touch the bunk. Now they were standing face to face again and Sam put her arms around Jack's neck and pulled his head down toward hers.

"You talk way too much, Captain. Kiss me," she demanded.

"Yes, doctor," he said before their lips locked in a searing kiss that went on for several minutes. Finally they broke apart and sucked in breaths of air.

"Wow, you're a fast learner!" Jack remarked into her hair before covering that side of her neck with kisses.

"Teach me more, Jack," she begged, and he felt her body shiver in anticipation.

She leaned into him, hip to hip, and he wondered if she was aware of his growing erection. He certainly was and had been for quite some time, but she was such an innocent…

"I'll gladly teach you more, Sam, but let's get these clothes off you first. I wanna see the whole package," he admitted, and reaching around he unfastened her bra with one quick flick of his wrist.

A little cry of surprise escaped her lips. The bra began to slip away from her body, but Sam caught it and held it to her chest with trembling hands.

"No Sam, it has to come off. Here, look, I'll take my shirt off. See? Now I have nothing on my chest. Your turn," he exclaimed, tossing his shirt over his shoulder while grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"It's not the same thing, Jack. Men always go around without their shirts on," she whined, and Jack grabbed hold of a bra strap and began to pull. The other strap had already fallen off her shoulder, and Jack used the opportunity to place a kiss there as his hand continued to tug on her bra.

"Come on, Sam, let go," he begged, leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder and down over the tops of her breasts. "Come on. You'll like this, but you've got to relax and let go, Sam," he assured her, and finally she did let go, the bra falling away,revealing her firm, high breasts. Jack gazed in awe at two of the most lovely tits he had ever seen. "Sweet!"

"They're okay? They're not too small?" she asked dubiously. She rested her hands on his shoulders as he bent down to take a closer look.

Brushing each turgid nipple with his nose as he inhaled her scent, he almost wished she'd let him turn on the lamp so he could see them even better. But he didn't want to spook her, so his hands cupped and weighed each breast as his cock grew until it pressed hard against his zipper. "Too small? Hell, no! They're perfect," he assured her, and he meant it.

Jack swung her around and sat down on the bunk. Now Sam was standing between his knees and his eyes were level with her breasts. His long tongue came out and licked a pert nipple, causing Sam to gasp in shock. Then she began to hum and dig her fingers into his neck and scalp as Jack sucked an entire areola into his mouth. His tongue rubbed and flicked across the nipple as his hand massaged her other breast, squeezing it and rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Sam pressed his head to her chest, a clear signal that she wanted more. Jack responded by sucking harder on her nipple and actually pulling on it with his teeth. She cried out, folding him in her arms, her chin coming down to rest on top of his head. She was practically suffocating him with her breasts, but Jack didn't really mind. All he was concerned about was that Sam enjoy her first sexual encounter.

He switched his attention to the other breast, tugging on the nipple with his teeth as he had the first, before sucking it into his mouth. All the while his hands were roaming over her buttocks, sliding over the nylon of her bikini panties. Suddenly he let go of her nipple and hooked his thumbs in her underwear, pulling them down her long, slender legs.

Sam didn't resist this time, and Jack figured she was too far gone for her earlier shyness to reassert itself. The wetness glistening in the crotch of her panties confirmed that he was correct; she was definitely lubed and ready for him. But now that Jack was feeling confident again, he decided to see how many times he could make this virgin sea nymph come before satisfying himself.

With his mouth on her breast his hands were free to go exploring her untried flesh, and that is just what he did. Slowly and expertly Jack slid one hand down between her thighs...making slow circles on her smooth skin before his fingers found their way between her labia...seeking the entrance to her treasure chest.

Sam parted her feet and gave him permission to enter, and Jack inserted a long finger into her vagina, feeling her tense up a little as he pushed it deeper. She was very wet and at first his finger slipped in easily. Then he felt a narrowing of the passageway and a barrier to his penetration. 'Damn, she's still got her cherry!'

As he attempted to push through the barrier, he felt Sam's leg and stomach muscles tense up and her fingernails dig into his shoulders. It had been a long while since he'd broken a girl's hymen, but Jack was up to the challenge. Even so, he knew there was no way to do this without some pain.

"Sam, I may have to have to hurt you a little. Your hymen is still partially intact," he told her.

"It's all right, Jack. I trust you," she said for the second time that night.

He knew that if he was going to spare Sam any pain, she would have to be beyond caring. Jack stood up and exchanged places with her. Then he helped her get settled on her back in the middle of the narrow bed. He quickly shrugged off his boxers and climbed on the bed, positioning himself on his knees between her legs. Then he bent down.

Sam had obviously not been expecting what happened next. Because when Jack's tongue began licking her vulva, she let out a loud gasp and craned her neck to look down at him, her knees automatically coming together around Jack's head. Jack pushed her thighs apart and patted her leg.

"It's okay, Sam Just lay back and relax. Forget about everything except how good it feels," he told her, and her head fell back to the bed with a thump.

With the flat of his tongue he licked hungrily at her labia, drinking in her juices as he tormented and teased her. Sam's back arched as her hands sought his head, her fingers weaving through his silver hair, pulling and tugging as he feasted on her sex with lips and tongue.

He drew ever nearer to her clitoris, always stopping just short of touching it, until Sam could stand it no longer. Her hands pushed at his head, trying to move him toward the little bundle of nerve endings. Jack finally gave in and dragged his tongue over her clit, causing her to respond by thrusting her pelvis up to meet his mouth.

A muffled scream escaped from between her gritted teeth, as her first orgasm peaked. She continued to tilt her hips up and down, as Jack's tongue flicked her clit relentlessly, dragging out her climax. He felt her body shiver and her muscles tense one last time, and then she relaxed down onto the bed, spent and satisfied.

But Jack was not finished with her just yet. Inserting two fingers just inside the entrance to her vagina, he began rubbing at the rough patch of skin that he knew was even more of a turn-on than the clitoris for some women. At first he stroked it gently, listening for Sam's reaction. It wasn't long before her hips were lifting and swaying again, and her cries were filling the little cabin.

Jack looked up and was rewarded with the sight of Sam reaching for her breasts with both hands. She squeezed and pulled at her nipples as Jack pressed harder on her G-spot, which was now no longer rough but smooth and swollen. Dipping his fingers in the moisture that was gushing out of her, he slicked his fingers over and over the little mound until Sam screamed loudly, her thighs clamping tightly around his arm.

And this time he was certain he'd be hearing the sirens as the local cops arrived to investigate. But what the hell! He'd gone this far, so he may as well go all the way, he reasoned.

Now was the time he was waiting for, so he quickly climbed over her and positioned his aching cock between her labia, with just the tip inserted into her tight, steamy opening. Then he grabbed her by both hips and pulled her toward him while thrusting his pelvis forward, his steel-like shaft tearing past the barrier that had protected her virginity, before settling deep within her womb.

If Sam felt any pain, her acknowledgment of it had been dwarfed by her cries of ecstasy. She cried out his name, as she lovingly caressed his back and shoulders...her nails scraping his skin as she urged him to move harder and faster.

"Oh, God, Jack, I never imagined it could be like this! I love you," she cried, as Jack continued to thrust into her.

"I love you too," he said, suddenly realizing it was true.

Now he was a man wanting to please the woman he loved. He really wanted for her to come just from having him inside her, and he thought he knew exactly what she needed to achieve a vaginal orgasm.

Lifting her right leg onto his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her thigh, while his other hand went around the back of her neck for leverage. Now her body was slightly turned on its side, and he knew she could feel the difference as he thrust into her. The new angle increased the friction of his penetration, and very soon he could feel her arousal building once more as his hardness rubbed over her tender flesh.

On every third or fourth thrust Jack withdrew almost all the way before sliding back into her, quickly bringing Sam to another climax. This time when she came, and he felt her vaginal muscles contracting around his aching erection, Jack could no longer deny himself man's most primitive reward.

Afterward, Jack held Dr. Samantha Carter in his arms and the two of them fell asleep in his bunk, which turned out to be just big enough for a geeky girl and a captain in love.

THE END

AN: Thanks to everyone who has purchased my e-books. I really appreciate your support. xxx


End file.
